1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting mechanism, and particularly, to a mounting mechanism which facilitates attachment of a storage device to a computer chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
Storage devices, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM), digital video disc (DVD) and floppy disk drives among others, are typically secured in a computer chassis with screws. Operating threaded elements involving such devices is complicated and time-consuming.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting mechanism to overcome the associated limitations.